


Love Is All Around

by halfsweet



Series: Happy Family AU [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: Patrick teaches the values of Valentine's to their kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Peterick Valentine's request by two anons! I had written around 1k of this when I realized that you guys didn't _actually_ ask for a happy family au fic. sorry about that :/ i hope you still enjoy this anyway!

Patrick is aware that Valentine's is just around the corner, and much like every other celebration, he likes to spend the day with his family, and that means his three adorable kids, no matter how meddling all of them are.

And knowing that Pete is a hopeless romantic at heart, he can expect that his husband will throw something grand for him again this year around. Last year, Pete booked a flight to Paris for both of them, and they had an amazing dinner with a beautiful panoramic view of the Eiffel Tower. Their kids went back to their mothers, so that's why they could go for a romantic getaway.

This time, this year, Patrick is resolute on spending Valentine's Day with his family while still giving his beloved husband a much-deserved romantic day.

He takes one last sniff of the small bouquet of red roses between his hands and smiles. He has a feeling that it's going to be one sweet Valentine.

_you are my happy place :)_  
_-from pete w to trick w_

-

"Cereal or pancakes?" Patrick asks as he sets both Declan and Saint down on their chairs, Bronx climbing on one of the stools by the island, absorbed with his DS. "Bacons and eggs."

"French toast. Thanks, Trick." Pete swoops in a kiss on his cheek before moving to prepare the coffee. Patrick rolls his eyes at the father-and-son duo, though, he's already expected this from them. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after all.

He begins to pull the ingredients out from the fridge and heats the stove. "Are you going to the studio today?"

Pete hums affirmation. "After I send the little dude to school," he says as he ruffles Bronx's hair, who ducks his head and keeps the console away from his father. "Dad!"

"Well, Happy Valentine's to you, too," Pete says dryly and messes with his son's hair one last time before walking up behind Patrick, kissing him on the cheek. "And a very special Happy Valentine's to my Valentine."

Patrick smiles, twisting his body around and pecking him softly. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

He swears his insides just melt into a puddle of goo at the way Pete's face brightens with his Wentz trademark grin. After knowing each other for about 16 years, he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of the sight.

"Love you too." Pete whispers softly against his lips, then kisses his nose and his forehead and skips to the two toddlers, wrapping his arms around the two and kissing their cheeks. "And don't think I'm forgetting you two. Happy Valentine's."

Honestly. He couldn't be any happier to have Pete in his life not just as his best friend, but also as his partner, husband, and Declan's stepfather. After what Pete had gone through, after what _they_ had gone through, he's glad that he gets to be in a room with Pete laughing together with their kids.

"Happy Vantine's!" Declan repeats with a grin, and he lifts both his arms up for Pete to pick him up. Pete easily scoops him up and swings him around, the kitchen filled with the sound of Declan's squeals and Pete's laughter.

He turns back to the stove as he cooks their breakfast, a grin stretching his face wide.

It's going to be a good day.

-

After they've had their breakfast, Patrick stands by the door with Saint in his arm and Declan holding onto his pants, watching Pete pulling out of the driveway with Bronx until the car's out of sight.

Now that Pete won't be home until the evening, he has plenty of time to get the preparations done for tonight.

He walks back inside the house, Declan trotting faithfully beside him, and places Saint down on their playing area. Saint begins to rummage through his toy chest with Declan, and Patrick sits down with them and takes out his phone, going to a website that sells and delivers flowers online.

He's going through a selection of Valentine's specials when Saint scoots closer to him, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt to catch his attention. He smiles at the two year old and brings him to his lap. "What is it, sweetie?"

Saint looks up at him, his brown hair falling into his wide curious eyes. "Wha's Valentine?"

Patrick smiles and rests his chin on top of Saint's head as he continues to browse bouquets after bouquets of flowers on his phone. "It's a day where we show our affection to someone we love."

"Like Dad?" Declan tilts his head in question. Patrick laughs and pulls his son closer to him. "Yes, exactly like Dad."

"I love Dad." Saint beams as he leans back against him. "I love Daddy."

Declan stands up and wraps his tiny arms around Patrick. "I love Daddy."

His chest warms up in happiness at the declarations from the two, and he pulls Declan into his lap, attacking both of them in a flurry of kisses and tickles, the high-pitched squeals and giggles echoing throughout the house. His kids are too precious, honestly, and he wishes that they'd never grow up and stay this pint-sized joy and sunshine forever.

Deciding to give them a break, he wraps his arms around them and tilts his phone so they can see the screen. "Do you want to help Daddy pick flowers for your Dad?"

At their eager nods, he taps on the first image to enlarge it, and slides right, asking them their opinions each time. He can't help laughing when they answer _"I like this"_  to every picture that shows. In the end, he settles on a bouquet of red roses and pink lilies in a glass vase with a white bear hugging the neck.

"What message should we send to him?" He asks when he sees a small fill-in box below the image. "How about a simple _'We love you'?_ "

When they nod again, he moves his thumb across the screen and taps out the message with a little extra at the beginning.

_You are our today and all of our tomorrows. Happy Valentine's Day. We love you._

_-Patrick, Bronx, Saint, Declan_

"Let's not forget your brother." After typing out the address to Pete's office and confirming the payment, he heaves the kids to the floor and kisses the crown of their heads. "There. Your Dad will get our flowers."

He glances at the clock perched on the wall and stands on his knees, picking up two wooden blocks and giving them to the toddlers. "Now, play nice while Daddy does the laundry, okay?"

He knows he doesn't have to worry about them when they have already pulled out some of the toys from the chest, completely absorbed with them. Shaking his head, he begins to do his chore of the day so he has time to get everything ready for that night.

-

"Daddy!"

Patrick looks up from the abundance of recipe books on the counter to see Declan running towards him and tugging on his pants. "Someone's at the door."

Curious, he lifts Declan up into his arms and walks to the door, seeing Saint standing by the window, watching the silhouette through it. With one arm holding his son, he opens the door and is met with a delivery man and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Delivery for a Mr Patrick Stump-Wentz?"

"That would be me." He answers with a smile, and he takes the pen to sign his name on the clipboard. After the man hands him the flowers and leaves, he notices a small card between the colourful roses. He closes the door and walks to the living room, Saint trailing behind, and places the vase on the coffee table before plucking the card to read it.

_If you stood in front of a mirror and held up these 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world (15, if you managed to get the kids in one place at the same time :P )_

_Love you always, Pete_

A small blush spreads across his cheeks, and he kneels down on the floor, pulling the vase nearer so the kids can have a closer look at the mixture of red, pink, and yellow roses. "Look. Your Dad sent us flowers back."

The smile that he has on his face stays there the entire time as he continues to skim through the recipe book for their dinner.

-

He goes out to buy the groceries an hour before picking Bronx up from school, somehow managing to not make a scene with the two toddlers while in the store. After they get back (and finally put both Saint and Declan down for a nap), he starts to prep everything in the kitchen, Bronx doing his homework in the living room.

He can't help the small weight of worry that's pulling at his chest at how the eldest boy has been acting since school was over. He's quiet, which is pretty rare considering that he always talks about his day: friends, teachers, homework, and oddly wise opinions (for an eight year old) on whatever subject thrown somewhere in the middle.

Did something happen to him at school? Did he get into some kind of trouble?

He peeks from the kitchen into the living room to check on the blond boy, finding that he's diligently doing his homework still. If there's anything he's learned from dealing with a distressed Wentz for the past sixteen years, it's that to give them time and space to sort their thoughts out before asking them what's troubling them.

Continuing where he left off in the kitchen, he keeps a careful eye on the Wentz boy the entire time.

-

At 6 pm, Pete is still at the studio, and Bronx is still quiet. Deciding that it's the perfect time to get him to talk, he walks into the living room where Bronx is playing with his Xbox after he's finished with his homework.

"B?" Patrick calls him gently. "Do you want to help me to set up dinner?"

Bronx answers with a quiet _"Sure"_ as he puts his game on pause, hopping down from the couch and walking towards him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you help me grab a tablecloth and bring it to the backyard?"

Bronx leaves with a muted nod. Patrick sighs quietly and goes back into the kitchen to grab plates, spoons, and forks, then heads out to the backyard. "Saint! Declan!"

A few seconds later, he hears two sets of footsteps scampering in his direction before the two come into view with their chubby fists in the air and adorable smiles on their chubby faces. He smiles back at them, gesturing to the door. "Come on. Let's go outside."

He's glad the gate is still up around the pool; he doesn't have to worry about anyone, specifically any two year olds, from falling or slipping into the pool. Saint and Declan climb onto one of the relaxing chairs instead, lying around on it.

Placing the plates and the utensils on the picnic table, he goes to check on the fairy lights hanging from the large tree, making sure that it still works. Bronx comes out a few minutes later with a typical red and white checkered tablecloth in his hands, eyes downcast. Patrick tilts his head to look at him, figuring that it's time. "Something on your mind?"

Bronx fidgets by the table, shuffling his feet and opening his mouth before closing it back again. Patrick sits down on the bench and waits patiently for him to speak.

"In class this morning," Bronx begins, "I overheard some of my teachers telling about their plans tonight. And they're all talking about going to fancy restaurant and all that… candlelight dinner…"

"Yeah?" Patrick looks at him in question. "It is Valentine's, after all. Some people would want to celebrate by going out on a special date."

"Yeah, but-" Bronx puts down the folded tablecloth on the table and furrows his eyebrows at him, like he's baffled with something. "You and Dad don't."

Patrick pauses, eyeing the boy who drops his gaze back to the ground. Bronx scuffles his shoe against the cement, his voice tiny and hesitant. "Y- You're not fighting with Dad, are you?"

His chest pangs at the way Bronx's voice sounds. He slides out of his seat and kneels down in front of Bronx, holding his hands. "Hey, now. Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"You're not going out on a date with Dad tonight…" Bronx mumbles, an air melancholy coming from him. "Does that mean you don't love him anymore?"

"Of course I do," Patrick says softly as he tries to melt away all Bronx's concern. Bronx might not remember anything about Pete and Ashlee's divorce, but he's not going to let Bronx go through another one as long as he lives.

He places his fingers under Bronx's chin, tilting his head up and smiling at him. "Just because we don't go on a date on Valentine's Day doesn't mean I love your father any less, okay?"

Bronx nods slowly, almost in hesitation, and he continues, "I love you, I love your father, and I love your brothers. That's why I'm spending _my_ Valentine's with all of you."

"I don't need a holiday to show my love to someone. I love all of you every day." Patrick's smile grows wider when he sees an understanding look in the boy's eyes. "And a date doesn't necessarily mean you love someone. Your Dad and I could spend the whole day lazing around the house, and we'd still love each other."

Bronx finally looks up at him, biting his quivering lip and throwing his arms around Patrick's neck in a hug. Patrick rubs circles on his back comfortingly. Just like his father, no words are needed.

-

After their talk, Patrick's glad that Bronx finally returns back to his usual self, chattering about his day while helping him finishing everything up at the table. The table is already set (with Pete's flowers standing colourfully proud at the center), food and drinks laid out, fairy lights on, and everyone's showered.

Pete returns around ten minutes past seven, and Patrick tells him to shower before going to the backyard. By the time Pete walks out into the backyard, Patrick grabs him by the hand and pulls him to the picnic table where the kids have already sat. "This is our dinner tonight."

The dark-haired man laughs and squeezes their hands together before they sit down next to each other. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Of course not." Patrick grins, reaching out to place the food into everyone's plates. "I had a little help from someone," he continues, winking at Bronx.

"I'm that someone!" Bronx lifts his hand, beaming. "I helped to set up the table!"

Their dinner went by pretty smoothly, in Patrick's opinion. Filled with chatter and laughter that echo through the night air. Pete's relaxed next to him; corner of his eyes crinkling with laugh lines, a grin that is seemingly glued on his face, hand mindlessly playing with his under the table.

He wants Pete to be this happy forever.

-

After they've finished with their dinner, Pete helps him to clean everything up and wash the plates, which may or may not involve splashing each other with water. With the kids happy and satiated, it doesn't take them a long time to get them to bed and sleep.

"And now, we have the rest of Valentine's _all_ to ourselves." Patrick purrs once they get into their bedroom, door safely locked, and he loops his arms around Pete's neck as he gazes up at the older man with a twinkle in his eyes. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Pete smirks as he closes the gap between them. "I can think of one."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I didn't write Peterick more. I'm just so deep in Brentrick hell at the moment that it actually gets pretty difficult for me to write a Peterick lmao. Anyway, I'll try to update more on Being Blue, Better To Burn, and Arrogant Boy. _Especially_ Arrogant Boy! I've been writing, but it's coming so slowly hah
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
